A Single Star
by hipstererin
Summary: Bella is abused by her long time boyfriend, Jacob. She's been yearning for a way to escape. When Edward and his family move to town, can he help her out of what her life has become? T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Bella has lived in Forks her whole life with Charlie. In her childhood, her and Jacob were best friends. As they became teenagers, their friendship turned into romance. Bella is now 17, and her and Jacob have been dating for nearly two years. But several months into their relationship, Jacob became abusive. But one day, Edward Cullen and his family move into town. He finds her broken and scared and promises to be there in any way he can. But when things take a turn for the worst, Bella must survive through crushing circumstances.

**This is a re-write of an old story of mine from an old account: ** s/5077706/1/bA_b_bSingle_b_bStar_b

Feel free to read if you want. The 'turn for the worst' hadn't been written yet, so no spoilers should be given away. I just loved this story so much, and after being away from it for a couple years (yikes!), I wanted to rewrite it.

I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight

* * *

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, aching to put as much distance between me and Jacob as was humanly possible. If I were thinking rationally, I would have reminded myself that running was probably not the best way to do it, but I wasn't. I just wanted an escape.

But my luck had to run out sometime. When I finally tripped, I didn't bother getting up. I was tired and scared, and I couldn't find it in me to continue. _He won't find me,_ I told myself over and over again, struggling to keep my breathing even.

After several minutes, I finally sat up to examine my surroundings. I'd fallen right into the middle of a beautiful meadow. Huge trees towered above me, forming a near perfect circle around the clearing. Flowers of all colors poked up from between blades of tall, plush grass. A slight smile fell on my face. If I was going to hide anywhere, I was extremely happy it was here.

Finally able to relax, I closed my eyes, leaning back onto the grass. _If only I could stay here forever,_ I thought, then sighed.

My thoughts turned to panic when I heard the grass around me move. Sitting straight up, I looked around the small clearing, wondering how Jake had possibly found me here, and so quickly. Tears began to form in my eyes as I thought of what punishment waited, lurking in the shadow of a tree.

"Hey, sorry I scared you," a voice called out to me. I looked toward the voice, seeing a figure slowly make his way toward me. "I didn't mean to, I swear." He smiled gently.

I just stared at him, curious and afraid.

His expressive—and beautiful—green eyes stared back at me innocently. His bonze hair lay in a tousled mess on top of his head, the wind moving strands here and there. It worked for him, I realized, unlike the carefully designed messy style so many guys tried to achieve. Slowly, the stranger made his way toward me.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he announced politely after a moment of silence. "And you are?"

"I'm Bella Swan," I said cautiously.

"I'm sorry again for scaring you. I can leave if you want me to." He began to take a step back, as if proving his ability to leave. I smiled a bit.

"No, it's fine. I just…you caught me off guard. I thought I was alone, and I thought you were…" I stopped there, not wanting to make a fool of myself, or give anything away.

He didn't push. Instead, he sat down about five feet away from me, smile still in place on his full lips.

"I haven't seen you around," I said conversationally. In Forks, it's hard not to know everyone. "How long have you lived here?"

Edward glanced at his watch. "About two and a half hours." Wow. New comers.

"And what brings you to Forks, Washington?" I asked, doing my best to hide my surprise. Despite my efforts, he noticed, chuckling slightly.

"My father's job. The hospital in town called us up, saying they needed some more help up here. He was more than happy to oblige, and my mom and I were more than happy to go on a bit of an adventure," he explained.

I laughed a bit. "Maybe one of these days, I'll meet your dad." Edward looked at me, confused. "I'm incredibly clumsy. Minor scrapes and bruises always, but the hospital staff knows me by now." I didn't bother telling him that the vast majority of my scrapes were not from my own inability to walk on a flat surface.

"I'd rather you not," he replied. "It's better if you stay safe." He smiled at me, larger than he had before. I smiled in return.

"One can only hope," I told him, sighing slightly.

There was a comfortable silence before he asked me, "And what brings you to a meadow in the middle of the forest?"

My smiled faded immediately, bringing to mind the reason I'd fled here in the first place. I'd been at Jake's house all day, cooking and cleaning for him and his father, Billy. While my distaste for Jacob grew steadily over the past year and a half, my love for Billy had never wavered; he was like a second father to me. I knew that if he were aware of the damage his son inflicted, he would help me. I just couldn't bring myself to jeopardize Billy's safety.

About 30 minutes ago, Jake had announced he needed to go to the store. Playing the loving boyfriend card, he held me in what appeared to me a caring embrace. But he squeezed me a bit too tight for it to be loving. I waited for Jake to be far enough down the road before I quickly gathered my belongings.

"Where're you going, Bells?" Billy asked, a smile on his wide, kind face. "I was looking forward to your quesadillas."

I smiled in return, genuinely now that his son was gone. "I'm sure I'll be back later, and I'll make some just for you." I wished I wouldn't be returning to his house, though I knew I'd be forced back by threats looming over my head.

Then, I raced out the door and into my ancient Chevy, pushing it as fast as it would possibly go, leaving La Push behind me, searching for a safe haven.

But instead of telling a stranger all of that, I simply said, "I needed an escape for a while."

"An escape from what?" Edward asked, curiosity and concern obvious in his emerald eyes.

A response was forming in my head when my cell phone rang. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing there was a better way to escape. "That," I said under my breath, pulling my phone out of my pocket. As expected, it was Jake.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Where in the hell are you?" he growled at me. "I get back home and my dad says you've just up and left? Bella, I thought we'd had this discussion before." His anger was evident over the phone. I could imagine the anger in his eyes.

"We did," was all I could manage to squeak out. Edward looked at me, concern winning in his expression over his previous curiosity.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he chanted. "I thought you'd learned your lesson early on. I thought I had taught you well, but maybe you need to be reminded." He laughed a sickening laugh. "Will you ever learn, Bella?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You'd better be," he told me, anger tainting his tone once again. "I'll give you some time to think about your stupid mistake, Bella. You have two hours to be back at this house. You hear me?"

"Yes," I whispered again.

"I said did you hear me?" he screamed.

"Yes, Jacob, I heard you," I said into the phone. I knew he could hear the fear in my tone.

"Good." His voice went flat. "I'll see you soon." And with that, the line went dead.

I sat, frozen for a moment, before my phone fell out of my hand. Putting my head into my hands, I let the tears—tears of anger, of sadness, of fear—flow steadily.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly, not looking up.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice strained, and filled with concern. I couldn't understand why he was so worried about a stranger, someone he'd just met. "Who was that?"

"My boyfriend," was all I could squeak out, disgusted that Jacob held that title in my life.

"I hope you aren't angry that I overheard, but…what did he mean when he said you'd needed some reminding of something you'd done?" I could tell that he already knew.

I lifted my head out of my palms, wiping away tears with the heel of my hand. I looked him in the eyes, hoping he could understand that which I couldn't bring myself to say.

Edward gathered me into his arms, as if holding the pieces of a broken vase together. I began to sob harder.

"Why do you care about it?" I asked him, hoping the question wouldn't offend. "You just met me, why are you so concerned about me?"

"Because nobody deserves to be hurt, Bella," he told me. "You seem to me to be a wonderful person, and he must be a monster for hurting you. Hell, anyone who wants to hurt another human being—physically or emotionally—is a monster. No one deserves it, I can tell you that for sure." I looked up at him, trying to smile.

He released me then, and we each stood up. I wiped some tears away again, laughing slightly.

"I wish that you could have met me under better circumstances," I told him, and it was true. Though it had only been briefly, I enjoyed his presence, and hoped I could see him again.

"As do I. But hopefully there will be more occasions for such." He smiled at me, regret in his eyes. "I want to help, Bella," he told me. "I can take you to the police if you want to file a report, or the hospital. My father could help. There are so many people you could go to, and I'd be more than happy to go with you."

"No!" I screamed. He looked at me, concern once again clouding his eyes. "I can't," I whispered. "I can't risk the lives of anyone I care about." Several tears found their way down my cheek again. "I can't let him hurt anyone else."

Edward sighed in frustration. Leaning down, he picked up the cell phone I had forgotten on the forest floor. Before returning it to me, though, he fiddled with the phone for a minute.

"I put my number in there," he told me. "If you _ever_ need _anything_, Bella, do not hesitate to call me."

"I won't," I promised him, holding out a pinky. He smiled a little, though it didn't reach his eyes. He took my pinky in his, and we shook on it. I sighed. "I need to go. I want to see my dad before…" I didn't finish. Edward nodded.

"I should go help finish unloading boxes." He hesitantly took a step away from me, toward the direction he'd come from. "Don't forget to call if you need anything."

"I won't. I promise."

He gave me one last lingering look of concern before walking into the woods.

I took a moment to collect myself, then began my trek back through the woods.

* * *

So? What do you think? I'd love to hear some constructive criticism.

-Erin


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! Sorry that it took me a week to update, but I wanted to put a lot of time into it, and I wanted it to be pretty long, so here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

On the way back to town, I tried to calm my rising fears. My mind was racing, thinking of what I may endure this evening when I had to go back to face Jacob. I knew it wouldn't be pleasant, and I knew that I only had myself to blame for what was to come.

When I pulled into the driveway, I saw Charlie's cruiser in its normal space. The idea of seeing my dad for more than just a moment in passing made me smile. When Jake began making me spend all my time at his house, I lost any time with Charlie that I'd previously had. It made me sad to think that it took me until I never saw him to realize how much I loved spending time with my dad.

I walked in the front door to find my dad sitting on the couch, a baseball game playing on the TV. He turned around, trying unsuccessfully to hide the look of surprise on his face.

"Bells," he said. "You're home early."

"Well, I figured that I'd like to come home and make my old man some dinner for once." I smiled at him, leaning down for a hug.

"Thanks, Bella," he replied fervently. "I sure have missed you. I mean, I'm glad that you get to see Jake a lot, but I sure do miss having you around." He scratched his head, no doubt feeling the undeniable discomfort that each of us felt at voicing our feelings.

"I've missed you, too, dad." I smiled sadly at him, wishing I could tell him why I was never at home. "I really have. I'll see if I can talk to Jacob about maybe spending more time around here."

"I'd like that," he grunted. "Now what's this about a home cooked meal?"

I laughed a bit, then headed to the kitchen to begin work on two pans of quesadillas. The cutting of the veggies and the chicken was calming in a strange way, and I enjoyed the busy work. Any more, cooking was my escape from the hell I was living in. It relaxed me, gave my dad some good food, kept Jacob happy, and put a smile on Billy's face. It was hard to find something bad about cooking now.

After about 30 minutes of preparation, I put one pan of quesadillas in the oven and wrapped one in tin foil, putting it in the refrigerator before heading up to my room to change.

I shut the door behind me, sighing slightly. I'd been doing that a lot today. Fear really began to kick in now, realizing I'd have to face the monster in no time at all. I wished I could go back to the meadow, to the safety of a stranger's arms. A part of me smiled, remembering the beautiful boy I'd been with. If I hadn't been trying to hide from my psychotic boyfriend, I would have enjoyed him much more. Maybe I'd have put forth a feeble attempt to flirt with him, and maybe it would have made him laugh. And maybe my non-flirting would have lead to a date, and another after that.

I shook my head several times, trying to shake the thought from my head. There would never be room for that in my life. Not with Jake around.

Walking over to the closet, I grabbed the first jeans and shirt combination I could find, dressing quickly. I put my hair into a quick braid, hoping that it could appear that I wanted to try to look nice for Jacob. He always enjoyed it when I did. I began to question my hasty choice in outfit, but a glance in the mirror told me that I looked dressier than usual. I smiled slightly, allowing a shred of hope to penetrate my worries. And a shred of hope was all I needed.

I jogged down the stairs and paused, taking a deep, calming breath. Then I got the pan of quesadillas from the refrigerator, removed my dad's quesadillas from the oven, and went to say goodbye.

"Leaving so soon?" It was hard to miss the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, Jacob texted. Said he needed something." I shrugged, trying to make it seem like nothing, but hearing my dad so sad over my departure made it that much more difficult to force myself to leave. But being early would help me, as would the food and the outfit choice. And I needed all the help I could get.

"Okay. Well, be back soon, Bells. Not too late," he told me. It was what he'd always tell me back when I used to go out with friends after school to Port Angeles.

"Of course, Dad. Love you. Oh, and your dinner is on the counter in the kitchen."

And with that, I left for La Push.

...

I turned off the ignition of the truck, sitting in the cab a moment before gathering my things and heading toward the front door.

I knew Jacob would be waiting for me. He opened the door before I could even attempt to knock. He didn't bother to hide his anger since his father couldn't see. Regardless, he scooped me up into a hug, always too tight, and said, "I missed you, Bella. Why'd you run off?" He was trying to scare me.

"I wanted to go home and see Charlie. I wanted to make him some dinner, make you guys some dinner, change my clothes." My story was carefully worried, in case Jake decided to call my dad after I'd left to double check the details.

"Humph," he grunted, landing on the couch.

Billy rolled into the room, smiling once he saw me. "Bells, you're back."

I smiled in return, always happy to see him. "Of course I'm back, Billy. And I brought quesadillas!" I held out the pan to him and he smiled. "They'll need 15 minutes in the oven, I wanted them to be fresh for my boys." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jacob smile in a satisfied way.

Then, I made my way to the kitchen, setting my purse down on the kitchen table before pre-heating the oven for the quesadillas.

And so began my evening ritual.

I walked back into the living room, asking the two if they wanted anything to drink. Jacob gruffly answered "Coke", and Billy requested, "a water please, with some ice if you could." I laughed, knowing he was being funny and trying to be polite. He was in such stark contrast to his son, it was astonishing.

After furnishing the boys with their drinks, I put dinner in the oven and set the timer. Since I had time to spare, I cleaned the kitchen as much as I could. It was nearly spotless after cleaning it yesterday, but I knew anything I could do to be a dutiful girlfriend could only help me, so I cleaned again. I set the table, three place mats, three plates, three glasses, three forks, and three knives. The table was barely large enough for all of the place settings and the napkin holder, but I made it work the best I could. I called the boys to dinner, serving them each before serving myself. I refilled drinks as they became low, and I only spoke when spoken to.

It was a routine I hated knowing.

After dinner, though, I could sense Jacob's anger flaring again, and I knew that my efforts had been in vain. I suddenly felt sick.

"Hey, dad," he said to Billy as I finished washing the dishes and storing the leftovers. "Isn't there a bonfire tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Billy replied, smiling at the thought. "I think I just might call Harry, see if he'd give me a lift. I'll give you two some time, I know Bella has to leave soon." He smiled at us, thinking he was giving us just what we wanted. I smiled at him, hoping it seemed genuine.

"I already called him, he should be here any minute. I figured you'd want to go," Jacob told his father. As if on cue, a car horn honked. Jacob began helping his father out of the house. Before shutting the front door, he glared at me, making it clear I was to stay just where I was.

It didn't take but a minute for him to return.

He walked in and closed the front door, his back to me. Slowly, deliberately, he slid the dead bolt into place. Then he turned to face me.

He didn't attempt to hide his anger, now that we were alone. It took one glance to know I was in for hell. I stood up from where I'd been sitting, bracing myself.

"So, Bella," he sneered, sauntering towards me. He caressed my face gently with the tips of his fingers. The gesture seemed mocking to me. "Where were you today?"

"I went home," I whispered, knowing that this was where the act stopped. He gripped my chin forcefully in his hand, forcing me to stare directly at him.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me the truth, Bella," he growled at me. His eyes were nearly aglow with fury. "Where. Were. You."

I gave up then. "I was in the forest. I was scared. I wanted a few moments to myself."

His hand released my face, and I squeezed my eyes shut. His palm made connection with my cheek. The noise echoed in the small room.

"That was stupid of you, Isabella," he whispered into my ear. "I thought I'd taught you better than to run from me." He stood behind me now. With a quick motion, he grabbed my wrist and held it behind my back. My muscles screamed in agony.

"I'm so sorry," I choked out. "I was very stupid. I'm so sorry."

My wrist was pulled again. I couldn't help the gasp of pain that fell from my lips. I knew he would be smiling about now.

"You're right. You were very stupid. You are very stupid. And you should be sorry. You have a lot to make up for." He let go of my wrist and shoved me to the floor. His foot landed on the center of my back, holding me in place. Tears began to pool in my eyes. Fear, at this point, was taking over my every thought. I ached to run, to scream, to go find help, but I knew it was futile.

His foot lifted from my back, and for a moment I began to feel hope again. Maybe he had mercy, decided to stop. But instead, it landed on my right ankle. I could feel it twist in an unnatural position. I cried out in pain, wanting to do anything to make the pain in my ankle stop. But rather than the pain diminish, pressure increased. The tears I'd been holding back spilled out onto my cheeks. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry out, and I tasted blood.

Finally he released my ankle. He shoved it under my rib cage, flipping my over so I was facing him. Jacob loomed over me, a force not to be reckoned with. His hulking form was all I could see. Anger exuded from him; it was almost tangible in the air. I pulled in a deep breath.

His foot landed now on the top of my chest. It rest lightly for a moment, as if he was toying with the idea. Then he put it on my throat. He pressed down lightly at first, then forcefully. I choked underneath the weight. "Please," I managed to whisper. "Please stop."

He laughed a menacing laugh, pressing down even more. "You never learn, do you, Bella." I began to paw at his ankle, trying to move it. He laughed again. Dark spots began to cover my vision and I knew he was aware that I would soon be unconscious if he continued.

Thankfully, my throat was finally freed. I gulped air as though I'd never be able to have enough. My heart pounded in my chest.

Jacob rested his foot on my ankle again, making sure he had my attention when he pressed down on it again. I whimpered, biting my tongue again. How would I explain this one to Dr. Gerandy?

He released the pressure once again, kicking me once. The mocking smile he once wore was gone, replaced with one of displeasure. A great deal of the anger was now missing from his features, thankfully.

"Go," he commanded me, kicking my injured ankle once more before sauntering off to his bedroom.

Despite my ankle, I went as fast as possible to the kitchen, snagging my purse off the table before limping out the door.

I floored the truck as fast as it would go until I reached the La Push boundary line. I pushed forward another couple minutes before parking the truck on the side of the road.

I couldn't hold back the tears that began to flow now, and my ankle couldn't handle any more. It needed checked, and it needed checked soon.

Before I could question myself, I dialed the one person that I knew I could trust to help me.

He answered after three rings.

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen."

* * *

Okay, chapter two. What do you think?

Also, this is random, but I wanted this to be crystal clear (I got a review on the first run of the story on my old account that asked this question, and I just don't want any of you to worry): I am making 100% of this up, minus character names. None of this is my life. I'm not, nor have I ever been, abused. I promise you that. This is what I imagine it may be like.

Okay. There we go. So, thoughts? Questions? I'd be more than happy to answer.

-Erin


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaaand chapter 3, sooner than expected! This chapter is entirely Edward/Bella, I hope you enjoy!

I apologize for grammer errors, it's 2:35 AM, and I'm not able to get them all. Eventually I'll probably need to get a beta to check everything.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

"Hello, this is Edward Cullen."

"Hi," I replied, trying to make my voice sound as close to normal as I could. "Uh, it's Bella Swan...from earlier today." I wasn't sure what to say, how to ask for help. It had been so long since there had been someone for me to turn to.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the concern from earlier tainting his voice once more.

I tried to think of how to explain it all, but instead I just began to cry again.

"I don't think I can drive," I choked out. "My ankle, I can't move it. It hurts. Everything hurts," I moaned, leaning my head back on the seat.

"Where are you?" His voice was gruff. I could hear shuffled movement in the background.

"I'm about a mile from La Push, the Indian reservation near town."

There was muffled speaking on the other side of the line, then I heard him again. "I'm going to come find you, Bella. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Edward, you can't do that." A door slammed shut on the other line, and another opened.

"I can and I will. Bella, you need someone to help you. If your ankle is injured, you'll need medical attention."

"You don't get it, Edward," I said, frustrated now. "I can go in alone. But if some guy came in with me, someone I'm not supposed to know yet, what will happen if Jacob finds out?"

"I assume Jacob is the name of the monster?" he asked sarcastically.

"Please, Edward," I begged. "Please."

The phone was silent for a moment. I could hear a car starting. "I'm still coming to get you. We'll work out a story on the way to the hospital."

It was my turn not to speak. Fear wracked my brain. Somehow, Jacob would blame me, and then I risked Edward getting hurt as well. I couldn't let him hurt a stranger, and not someone as kind as Edward.

"I'll think of something, something convincing. I promise." He was pleading now, and I didn't know how to say no to someone who so genuinely wanted to help.

"Okay," I conceded finally.

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't be the one thanking me," I replied, laughing humorlessly.

"I just meant thank you for finally agreeing to let me help in some way," he told me. He sounded slightly amused through the concern in his tone.

"Oh. Well, you're welcome, then."

He chuckled briefly. "I don't know how you do it, Bella. I'll be there in a couple minutes. Hold on." Then the line went dead.

...

Staying true to his word, Edward drove up not three minutes later, speeding down the road and slamming to a halt upon seeing my truck. He parked the car quickly and jogged over to me, opening the door.

"Hi," I said lamely.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" he asked me sternly. It was clear he wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

I took a deep breath before recounting the evening. I told him about how I'd made dinner, cleaned, and dressed nice in an attempt to show Jacob I was trying. I talked about Billy and how Jake had arranged for him to be gone after dinner, ensuring that we would be alone. When I began to talk about the reset, I couldn't help the sobs that erupted from my chest. I'd never told anyone about it before, and it hurt. I told him how Jacob had locked the door and pretended to be sweet, asking where I'd been. I told him how he'd slapped me, how he'd hurt my wrist, stepped on my ankle, my throat.

"I thought I was going to die, Edward," I whispered. "He's never done that before." I looked up at him and saw his face flushed with anger. He was pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes closed, and his breathing was labored. "Edward?" I asked him, slightly worried.

"Why, Bella?" he questioned, still not opening his eyes. "Why do you let him hurt you like that?" Then he looked up at me, eyes full of concern. Again, I was shocked at how much he seemed to care for a stranger. I wished I could ease his burden, especially since the burden was me.

"I'm sorry," was all I managed to say.

Then he wrapped his arms around me once again, just like in the meadow earlier that afternoon. Even though I was sitting in a truck, he still towered above me. His arms felt like safety after the long evening I'd had. I rested my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall again. I cried for all I endured with Jacob. I cried because of Edward's unwavering kindness to me, despite only meeting once before. I cried because finally someone knew my secret.

And he let me cry. I don't know how long he stood there on the side of the road, holding me in a safety net as I sobbed into his shoulder.

Finally I lifted my head. He pulled away, holding me at a distance.

"You okay?" he asked.

"All things considered." I shrugged my shoulders. He nodded once.

"Let's get you to the hospital," he said after a moment.

"No," I whispered. "Not yet. What's my story?"

Edward let out a puff of air and began pacing, putting one hand on a hip while he ran the other through his unruly hair. "I don't know. God damnit, I don't know. I'm sorry, Bella. I said I'd have something ready." Suddenly, the hand was gone from his hair. He returned to the truck, placing his hands on the seat on either side of me. "Bella, can I take you to my father? I could just tell him you tripped and fell, and you wouldn't have to worry about anyone you knew seeing you."

"Are you sure?" I said warily. "I don't want to impose-"

"Bella, you need help. And my father is a wonderful doctor." He spoke quickly, interrupting me. I could see in his eyes that he wouldn't give up on this idea.

I sighed, holding out my hand. He looked at me, confused.

"You're going to have to help me out of the truck and into your car. I already have a story about the truck if anyone asks, and it doesn't have any witnesses except for an unnamed triple A guy who won't be important."

Edward smiled a gleaming smile at me, taking my hand.

"Thank you, Bella. I promise, you'll be fine. I'll make sure he doesn't know. If he insists, I'll just say you fell."

"How would I explain the slight bruising in the shape of a foot on my neck?" I mumbled.

"I'll say I don't know," was all he said.

And with that, we attempted to get me out of the cab of the truck.

Every attempt had me back in the cab, whimpering in pain. There was much more damage than I'd previously realized. I'd tried scooting out of the truck, but my foot hit the brake pedal. I'd tried to go feet first, but any pressure on my foot had me in tears.

Edward stood for a moment, his hand on his chin in thought. Then he looked up at me.

"It may hurt for a moment, but this is the best way I can think. Would you be opposed to me carrying you to my car?" He gestured to the distance between our vehicles. I thought about it. Even if I could manage to get out of the truck, there was no way I'd be able to walk to his Volvo, or even limp. I didn't have another option. I blushed furiously.

"That's okay," I told him. He smiled apologetically.

"Alright. We'll have you fixed up in no time."

Before even attempting to get me, he went to his car, opening the door, preparing. Then he returned, arms extended. I looked at him, hoping my fear was obvious. He smiled. "Just let yourself fall sideways, I'll catch you. Move your foot more toward you, though, so it doesn't hit anything or get caught on something." I did as he instructed, then took a breath before letting myself fall.

I couldn't have been air borne for more than half a second, but it was more than enough for me. I was already bracing for impact with asphalt when I felt two sturdy arms catch me.

"Gotcha," Edward whispered in my ear. I tried to laugh.

He then proceeded to shift my weight in his arms until he was holding me bridal style, my legs draped over one of his arms. As if it were nothing, he closed the door to my truck and carried me carefully over to his car. I noticed he was examining my ankle a bit himself as he held me.

"What's the diagnosis, doc?" I asked, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood.

He was silent for a moment, pausing next to his car, before turning his face toward mine and saying, "How could he have done that with just his foot?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's swollen by several inches, Bella. It's sprained at best and you've got breaks at worst. You won't be walking for a while, Bella." I gulped. "He did this to you?" he asked again, staring straight into my eyes. I nodded, tears once again filling my eyes. Edward's expression turned dark.

"Why do you look so angry?" I asked him, not comprehending his anger.

"He hurt you, Bella. To the point that you can't even walk," he growled. "Someone as innocent as you. He choked you. You could have died, and he doesn't even care. I'm glad that if that asshole can't be a human being, I can at least try." He shook his head.

"It's been like this for almost two years now," I whispered. "It's not normally this bad, and he's careful not to bruise me. But..." I got choked up. "I just don't get it. I don't know what I did."

"You didn't do anything, Bella," he assured me. "It's not your fault. I don't need to know either of you well to know that. And besides, knowing you at all, you couldn't have done anything to even deserve a harsh scolding." I laughed darkly. "You don't deserve this," he told me, his eyes filled with grief. "I'd be glad to help you. It's what friends do."

"Is that what we are?" I asked him, genuinely wanting to know.

"If you'll have me," he told me. I held his intense gaze.

"I'll accept as much of your help as is safe for everyone, friend," I replied. He held my stare again, trying to get me to amend. But I couldn't. Finally, he sighed.

"If that's all I can get, I'll gladly take it. Now let's get you in the car."

Then we were off to Edward's home. I hoped his father wouldn't ask too many questions. Or that he would only ask the right questions.

* * *

So? What did you think? Anything blooming between them?

Questions? Thoughts? Critiques? Please, I'd love to hear them.

Thank you for reading.

Erin


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry, it took me a bit too long to get you this chapter. But here you are, finally. I hope you enjoy, I made it pretty long. With just the inspection, it wouldn't have been long enough, and the other half made it extremely long. So, read on!

Edit: SO SORRY GUYS. I thought this chapter had posted earlier. I wrote this on like, Tuesday last week. I am so sorry, here is your chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot line.

* * *

Edward drove much too fast for my liking.

We sped through the dark forest outside of town so fast the trees around us turned to blurs of green and brown. I gripped the edges of my seat as hard as I could with the pain in my wrist.

Edward seemed more at ease, though, as if this was where he was most comfortable; pushing 75 in a nearly deserted forest.

We didn't talk much on the way there. I couldn't decide if the silence was uncomfortable or natural. The ride was short though, short enough that I didn't have enough time to make a decision.

A lump rose in my throat as soon as the car was parked. Tears of fear filled my eyes at the thought of someone examining my injuries, trying to determine what caused them. Would Edward's father be able to determine that my injuries were man made? The thought had me shaking with nerves.

"Home sweet home," Edward whispered, not moving from his seat. He glanced over at me, smiling slightly. "You mind if I go inside for just a second? Tell my dad that I've brought you here?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Tell him I'm sorry for intruding, please."

He stared at me, disapproval clear on his handsome features. "You're not intruding. My dad will say the same thing. If bringing you here to fix you up keeps you safe, I'm more than happy to."

I smiled at him sheepishly. "Just go inside." Edward smiled at me again, then went inside.

As I waited, I took a moment to examine his home.

His father would have to be a doctor to afford something so grandiose.

The house had to be at least a century old. A wrap around porch surrounded the exterior with three rocking chairs to the left of the double doors. The house itself was three stories high and painted a pale yellow. It was a color that only a house like this could pull off. Large windows were everywhere with white shudders on either side of each one. It was simply picturesque.

Edward came out of the house, interrupting my ogling, with a tall, blonde man that I assumed to be his father.

"I can see where Edward gets his looks," I whispered under my breath.

The two men reached the car then. His father came around to my door and opened it, crouching down to meet my gaze. He smiled warmly at me. If he was worried or suspicious of anything, it didn't show on his serene face.

"Hello, Bella, it's nice to meet you." He offered his hand to me, and I shook it lightly. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and I can see you've already met my son, Edward." I smiled and nodded my affirmation. "What seems to be the problem with you?"

"Well," I began. "My ankle hurts pretty bad, and my wrist feels at least slightly bruised." I left out the stinging in my cheek, the ache in my throat.

"Is that it?" Dr. Cullen asked after a moment.

"That's it," I replied. I hoped my lie was convincing enough.

"Alrighty, well, let's get you inside," he said to me with another smile. He stood up straight again. "Edward, would you mind getting Bella into the living room please? Find somewhere she can prop up her ankle." Edward nodded to his father, then turned to me. Mr. Cullen headed back inside.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked me, holding out his arms again.

I let out a breath of air. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Again, we began the awkward maneuvering out of the car. It was a bit easier now that I didn't have a break pedal or accelerator to contend with, but somehow, I still managed to hit my injured foot on the edge of the car. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to breathe through the pain. Eventually, though, I was once again in Edward's arms, headed toward his house.

Edward carried me to the living room, pausing a moment before deciding on a couch to set me down on. From another room I could hear a woman holler, "Edward? Is that you?"

"It's me, mom!" he yelled back. "In the living room!"

I heard footsteps against the wood floors, and then Edward's mother was with us.

"Where's your father? He disappeared upstairs and-" she stopped midsentence upon seeing me. "Who might this be?" She smiled at me. His mother looked more like him than his father. They had similarly colored hair and skin tone, though Edward towered over her by nearly a foot. With Mr. and Mrs. Cullen as his parents, no wonder Edward was so handsome.

"Mom, this is Bella. We met earlier today while I was wandering around the forest. A while later I got a call from her saying she needed help because she'd fallen and hurt herself. Dad's helping her out."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," she told me, gently wrapping her arms around me as best she could in my position. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother. If I can get you anything at all, just let me know."

"Could you get her a glass of water?" Edward asked her.

"Of course," she replied. She left the room for a moment and returned with a cup of water for each of us just as Dr. Cullen descended the stairs with a black leather bag in his hands. He smiled at me again as he came into view.

"Alright, Bella, Edward said you tripped and fell?"

My heart beat sped up slightly. "Mmhmm."

"And you said you hurt your ankle and your wrist?"

"Yes," I told him, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Which ankle and which wrist?"

"My right wrist and right ankle."

Dr. Cullen gently picked up my wrist, gently probing with his fingers here and there.

"There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with your wrist, maybe slight bruising, but nothing more than that." He moved to the end of the couch where my ankle lay. Again, his fingers probed the skin gently, but this time, it was a struggle not to squirm. The pain that had begun to subside from not having pressure on it returned. Tears welled in my eyes and I bit my lip, making my best attempt to stay composed. Edward took my hand in his, squeezing it. He was tense, though.

In an attempt to distract myself, I began to look around me, examining the interior of the Cullen's beautiful home. One entire wall was made of glass, peering out into the woods beyond. Small animals grazed in the yard, entirely at ease. The inside was beautifully decorated with paintings and family portraits. I found several pictures of Edward as a child and smiled a bit. He was adorable even then. The walls were a neutral brown that felt warm and comfortable, despite my situation. The furniture was black leather and was very plush. From what little I knew about the Cullens, the room seemed to fit quite well.

Dr. Cullen gently laid my ankle down after a few minutes and consulted his bag. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Your ankle is in worse condition, I fear, than your wrist," he told me, searching for something. He finally retrieved a bandage and two clips to hold it in place. "This will have to do for now, but you're going to need to use some crutches for a while. I don't think anything is broken, but I'd suggest an X-ray just to be safe. You'll need to stay off of this foot for at least six weeks until it fully heals." I sighed in annoyance. I hated crutches.

Slowly, Dr. Cullen began to wrap my ankle, careful not to pull it too tight. My foot began to look like it had been mummified. I smiled at the thought.

"What is it?" Edward asked me, a confused smile set on his lips.

"I look like I've been mummified," I commented, giggling.

"You do, slightly," he said, laughing along with me. Even his father smiled a bit as he finished his work, securing the bandage with the clips.

"Well, there you are, Bella. Not exactly good as new, but you're at least on the road to it."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I told him.

"Please, it's just Carlisle." He smiled at me, then gathered his things and left the room.

Edward and I sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before his turned to me and said, "So, do you want to tell me how it came to this?" Any trace of the smile from earlier was gone, replaced with a look of frustration and sadness.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked.

"Oh course you do," he answered fervently. "I'm just curious. Any information helps."

I pondered my options a moment. "Can we speak somewhere more private?"

"Of course," he said. He scooped me up in his arms again and headed for the stairs, taking me to what I presumed was his room.

He took me to the third floor where there was precisely one door, which had to lead to Edward's room. He opened the door to his simple room. It was painted white, and had one window wall, just like the living room. His bed, couch, and bookshelves were natural wood. One of his bookshelves held masses of books while the other held what had to be a thousand CDs all surrounding a stereo.

"How is your house so entirely put together if you only just moved in?" I remembered him saying he needed to help unpack some boxes as he left the meadow earlier.

I could feel Edward shrug. "My mom's been in and out for a few months, fixing it up. We really only had some kitchen items we were still using back in Chicago."

He laid me on his bed gently, careful to make sure my ankle was unharmed. He propped it up on two of his pillows before walking to the other side of the bed and carefully climbing up.

I looked up at him, and he stared calmly back. He smiled softly at me. "Whenever you want to," he told me.

I tried to think of a good place to start.

"I've lived in Forks my whole life," I began, looking down at my hands. "Jacob and I grew up together. My dad, Charlie, and his dad, Billy are best friends, so we were always together. And after a few years, we became close friends. I would spend every day in the summers down in La Push at the beach with Jake, his mom, his dad. They were like a second family to me. I never had a better friend than Jake. He was so sweet, so caring." I stopped a moment. My eyes watered as they always did when I thought about how Jacob used to be, of the Jake I knew and loved.

Edward touched the back of my hand, trying to comfort me. I laughed once. How strange it was, sitting in the bedroom of someone I had just met earlier that day. How easy it was to trust Edward, a man who was essentially a stranger to me. But he saved me. That constituted friendship in my book.

I sucked in a breath before continuing, still not looking up. "By the time we were 15, I started to feel something new for Jake. I'd never liked a anyone before, not enough to go out with him. But with Jake, everything was so easy. It was too easy to be myself around me, and I felt like I flourished. So one day we were sitting on the beach, and I just kind of blurted out 'Jake, I really like you, and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship,' and he cut me off with a kiss. That was my first kiss. After he kissed me, he told me he'd liked me for a couple months, and he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."

Again I stopped. The next part of my story would be much harder to tell.

I glanced up at Edward for reassurance. He smiled at me, though it didn't reach his eyes. I could tell that he knew the bad part was coming. I grabbed his hand and squeezed, not letting go. It was smooth next to my palm, and the feeling gave me enough comfort to continue.

"We'd been dating for a couple months. Everything was fine. I'd never been happier. My boyfriend was my best friend, how much better could it get? Then one day we were sitting at the beach, in the same spot he asked me to be his girlfriend. His cell phone rang. It was my dad. He told us that we needed to go to the hospital right away. Even though Jake only had his permit, Billy said it was alright. My dad had to pretend not to notice it when we drove up so Jake wouldn't get a ticket, since my dad is the police chief." I laughed. If everything hadn't changed that day, we probably would have looked back on that and laughed.

"We got inside and went to the receptionist and we said that Chief Swan had told us to come down, we were Jacob Black and Isabella Swan, and what did he want. I'll never forget the look on her face as long as I live." I squeezed Edward's hand harder as a few tears began to fall.

"Bella, do you want to stop?" he asked me gently.

I shook my head. "No, I told you I'd tell you. And I want someone to know," I whispered.

"Okay," he replied. "But don't feel like you need to continue for me. Do what you want to do." I smiled at him, grateful that he was so willing to do what I needed in that moment.

"It's alright," I told him.

I took another couple moments to collect myself, never letting go of Edward's hand.

"She told us that Jacob's mom was in surgery," I admitted, my voice breaking. "Sarah was like another mom to me after my mom moved to Phoenix. We were both terrified. When we asked her what happened, all she'd say is that there had been an accident and it was good we were there.

"We went up to the waiting room and found my dad. Jake went up to him and demanded to know what happened. He was crying and trying to talk through it all and he just sounded so much like a little kid, it broke my heart to see him like that. And he just couldn't stop. He didn't stop crying for days. Finally, my dad calmed him down enough to tell us that Sarah had been in a car wreck. A drunk driver was driving down the wrong side of the road on the interstate and hit her as she drove around a curve. The drunk driver was already dead. It didn't look like Sarah was going to make it." I was whispering, tears falling freely down my face. Still, I held on to Edward's hand. "She'd gone through the windshield. She had a severe concussion, and she would likely be paralyzed from the neck down if she made it out of surgery. Her leg was broken in 7 places and third degree burns from the airbag.

"We waited for maybe 30 minutes before a doctor came out. He called for anyone that was here for Sarah Black. He told us that she'd put up a hard fight but that in the end, her heart couldn't handle the trauma and it gave out.

"Jake just stormed out of the hospital without another word. My dad called Billy and told him everything. It felt like a crime to hurt someone as kind as that man with such news. I don't know how he dealt with losing the love of his life. We got down to the parking lot and Jacob had already left, so Dad and I drove down to La Push to check on the boys. Billy was crying. All he could say was 'I love you, Sarah. At least you don't hurt.' Jacob wouldn't speak. He just lay in his bed and cried. I sat with him for a few days. Then one day he lashed out at me, screamed at me, told me to get out of his room, to leave him alone. I tried to reason with him, calm him down, but all he'd do was scream louder. He'd tell me to shut up, that I didn't know anything at all.

"So I left. I didn't know what else to do. Two days later, we went to the funeral. Jacob and I sat together, but he seemed different. He'd changed in the last few days. After the service, he apologized to me for his behavior. Of course I forgave him. I couldn't hold his emotions at something like that against him. I stayed with him at his house for a while afterwards. I tried to comfort him, but I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to see him happy again. I didn't know what to do.

"Then he lashed out again. He yelled and yelled, telling me I was stupid, that I could never understand what he'd gone through. He told me to stop apologizing, it was worthless. I was worthless. I started crying and left the room. He came after me and apologized again, and again, I forgave him.

"But it didn't stop. He'd get so angry with me for such little things. I thought it would stop after a while, that he'd begin to cope better. But it just got worse. It began to escalate to physical abuse rather than just yelling at me. And he began to stop apologizing. I got mad about it. One night I decided to talk to him about it. I told him that his behavior was inexcusable, and I wouldn't take it anymore. I said that if he wanted to keep me around, he'd have to change his actions."

I stopped yet again and squeezed my eyes shut.

"But..." Edward probed.

I opened my eyes, trying to figure out how to continue.

"He laughed at me," I said finally. Even after nearly a year and a half, it still bewildered me. "He laughed. But it wasn't as if he were amused. It was an evil villain laugh from a Disney movie. He told me that he was the best I would ever get, that if I left him, I'd be alone forever. I still wouldn't take it. I was so fed up. I told him I was walking out the door and never coming back.

"But then he threatened me."

"He threatened you?" Edward repeated. Looking up at him, I saw anger blooming in his eyes. The hand I held on to began to tense. Using his free hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, as I had seen him do earlier today. "How did he threaten you?"

"He told me if I ever left him, or if I ever told anyone what he did to me, he'd kill me and anyone I told." I couldn't hold back my sobbing then, remembering the cold look in his eyes as he told me that. He was so different from the Jake I had previously known. I couldn't even recognize him anymore.

Suddenly, I was in Edward's arms. Careful not to disturb my ankle, he held me close, rubbing circles on my back as I sobbed. I was terrified for myself, for my future, for Edward, now that he knew my secret. If Jacob ever found out, I'd be dead. And so would Edward.

"Why did I just tell you all of that?" I choked out after a while. "Not only did I just endanger your life, but I just met you. And why do you care? Why is it so important that you help me of all people?"

Edward pulled me out of his chest to look me in the eyes. "You didn't endanger my life, Bella. I know how to stay safe, and that..." he paused, the anger surging in his eyes again. "Thing, is not going to hurt me, or you. I promise you Bella, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. And how could I not care, Bella? I meet a girl today in the middle of a meadow that's sweet and kind and funny, and I find out that someone who should cherish her is hurting her?" He scoffed. "How can I not help someone like that?" He smiled ever so slightly. "And hey, after all of that, I think I made my first friend in Forks."

"Nice alliteration," I mumbled, trying not to laugh. "But thank you, Edward. I haven't had any real friends in so long." I sighed, leaning back into his chest. "Thanks for saving a stranger in need."

"Not a stranger," he countered. "A friend."

I nodded, relaxing a bit. I knew I'd have to leave very soon, but I couldn't bring myself to, not just yet. I hadn't felt safe in so long, and being with Edward made me feel safe. As he wrapped his arms around me, I made a silent wish that Jake really couldn't find a way to hurt this man, my savior, my friend.

* * *

Kind of a dramatic chapter. We get to see what happened with Jake and Bella, even if not in extreme detail. And a teeny bit of E/B fluff, though it's pretty friendly fluff. Meh, fluff is fluff.

This story gets harder to write with every chapter. I love Jake, so this is hard. But I'm liking where it's going.'

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to send me a message or leave a review. I would love to know what you think.

Thank you for reading.

Erin


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for being so bad about updating the past couple weeks. I went on a family vacation to Arkansas, so I didn't really have time to write much.

I tried to make the chapter a good length, and hopefully as the story continues chapters will just get longer.

Enough of my crap. Read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

_I hadn't felt safe in so long, and being with Edward made me feel safe. As he wrapped his arms around me, I made a silent wish that Jake really couldn't find a way to hurt this man, my savior, my friend._

Eventually, Edward released his hold on me. I carefully wiped away several tears that remained on my cheeks.

"Thanks again," I told him, trying to smile. "You helped me a lot."

"Don't thank me," Edward replied. "It's the least I can do for you." He smiled at me in turn. "You ready to go home?"

I nodded my head, scooting around on the bed until my feet dangled off the side of the tall bed. Edward hopped off the bed and found his way to me, scooping me up yet again.

Outside, the sky was dark. From the location of Edward's forest home, the stars were, for once, visible. The full moon smiled down on the trees, softly illuminating the world outside. Insects chirped and owls sang to one another. The trees gently swayed in a breeze. The lights of the living room below shown on the grass just below the wall of windows, drawing in moths that darted around from window pane to window pane.

It was a picture a perfect night that just amplified the terrors of this evening.

Edward carried me down the stairs, setting me on the same couch as earlier.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to tell my parents that I'm taking you home," he told me before walking toward the kitchen.

I sighed, closing my eyes. _What a day it's been,_ I thought to myself. I ran through the day in my mind. I'd gone to Jacob's house this morning and spent the day there. I escaped for a while early in the afternoon. I met a handsome, helpful stranger. I cooked for my dad, for Jacob and Billy. I got hurt. I was rescued by the same beautiful stranger. I explained everything I'd been holding in for so long to him. And then, the stranger became a friend.

I snorted, thinking about the improbability of it all.

Edward walked back into the room, a gently smile on his face.

"You ready?"

Edward, yet again, picked me up and took me to his car.

"Let's hope that as we get to know each other more, I don't have to carry you like this everywhere," he commented, as if reading my thoughts. I laughed. Part of me agreed while another part-an irrational part-hoped there would be more moments like this.

I gently shook my head, shaking the thought from my mind. Sure, Edward was handsome. Yet, I enjoyed his company. But there was no freedom in sight for me, and it would do both of us nothing but danger if I began to think like that.

He got me situated in the passenger seat, then jogged around to his side of the car. He grinned at me again before starting the engine.

I could see very quickly that his driving wouldn't change. He enjoyed driving fast down the curvy roads. The trees on either side of us rushed by, blurring into one another. I gulped, hoping that he wouldn't cause me any more damage by just driving me home.

Suddenly, something occurred to me.

"Edward, you need to take me back to my truck," I announced, suddenly worried. The truck was in integral part of my story I'd fabricated to tell Jacob if he questioned anything. Not to mention I would need something to tell my father.

"Bella, you cannot drive with your foot injured like that," he replied, frowning. "You'll just hurt it more."

"I need my truck, though. What will my dad say when I show up at home with no vehicle? What will Jake say if he hears I don't have it?"

Edward swore under his breath as his fingers tightened around the steering wheel. "You can't. I won't let you get hurt any more, even if it's from your damned truck."

"Edward, you have to," I told him, becoming frustrated.

"I can help you come up with a story. I'll get your truck back to you. It'll be there before sunrise tomorrow morning." He glanced at me, pleading now.

"Edward-" I started.

"Say that your truck broke ran out of gas on the way home. You started walking to find someone, and on your way, you tripped and fell, if anyone else asks. You found someone willing to pick you up. On the way home, you had your ride stop at the store and get you a bandage for your foot. Then you used a phone at the store to call a friend to fill it with a little gas and bring it home."

I had to admit, the story sounded good. And it would cover all my bases if Charlie asked where I'd been or why my ankle was bandaged. It would also ensure that it wouldn't be fishy if my truck showed up at home. I weighed my options.

"Okay," I finally agreed. "I can do that."

"Thank you," he breathed. "If you drove that truck, not only would it take you way too long to get home, but you'd probably injure your ankle even worse."

"Hey," I said. "Don't you go dissing my truck." My truck was special to me, something my dad had purchased for me from none other than Billy Black on my 16th birthday. I'd ridden in it as a child. It was as much a piece of my life as my dad was. "It's my baby."

Edward snorted at me, showing his obvious distaste. "The thing's ancient. It's not hard to imagine it breaking down at all."

"Don't you dare say that about my truck, Cullen," I warned him, pointing a finger at his face. He glanced sideways at me. Upon seeing my angry expression, he burst out into laughter.

"You sure are something, Bella Swan." The comment sent blood rushing to my cheeks, though it didn't make sense.

The rest of the drive was filled with small talk, just passing the time. Once we drew closer to my house, I gave Edward the necessary directions.

We pulled up in the driveway very quickly. I noticed that all the lights in the house were on, and I knew that Charlie would be waiting for me.

"Well, thanks for the ride up here," I told Edward, unbuckling my seat belt. I turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes. "And thank you for everything you've done for me today. I can't explain what it means to me."

"Truly, it's not a problem, Bella," he responded quietly. "I promise that from now on, I'll do my best to help you in any way I can."

I paused a moment before commenting, "It's funny, you know more about me now than most of the people I've grown up with. Not anything trivial, that's not really knowing someone. But you know what I haven't been able to tell anyone before." I stared into his emerald eyes, and he stared back at me.

"What can I say," he said. "I couldn't help but help you, Bella. You deserve it. And now you'll always have a friend you can turn to." He smiled at me, though it was sad.

I smiled in return, looking down at my hands.

"I should probably go," I told him, jutting my thumb toward the house. "My dad will be waiting."

"Alrighty, you go in." I opened the door to his car. Before I could shut it, Edward quietly said, "Bella?"

"Yes?"

He paused a moment, as if not sure of himself. "Goodnight," he finally said, smiling up at me once again. "Be careful walking."

"I will," I promised. "Goodnight, Edward."

With that, I headed inside.

On the couch in the living room, my dad was sitting on the couch, watching the game. As soon as the door opened, he spun around to ensure it was me.

"Hey, kiddo," he said to me as I limped through the door frame. Actually using my foot for the first time in about an hour really hurt. For the first time, I actually looked forward to the crutches that Dr. Gerandy insisted I keep at home for random injuries. "What's wrong with your foot?"

"The truck ran out of gas on the way home, so I tried to walk to the gas station. On the way there I tripped and twisted my ankle," I told him, repeating Edward's story. "Angela said her and her dad would go out to the truck before tomorrow and put a little gas in it and drop it by."

"Oh," Charlie said. "Well, you okay?"

"I'm fine, dad. I got it bandaged up and I'm going to use my crutches for a while."

"That's good," he mumbled. "But Bells, I don't want you driving with a foot injured like that. I'm afraid you're not going to be able to go to anywhere for a while. I'll drive you to school."

"Will you call Jake and tell him that then?" I requested. Inside, I was incredibly relieved. Jacob wouldn't push anything Charlie said, just because he didn't want anything to seem suspicious. Having my dad tell Jacob just what I told him would also make Jacob sure that I wasn't telling anyone, too, which meant I might be able to escape a bit more of Jacob's wrath.

" 'Course," he replied. "I'll go and do that. You head on to bed, kid, it's a little late, and you've got school in the morning."

"Right, dad. Goodnight." I leaned over the edge of the couch, kissing him on the head. "Love you, dad," I told him.

"Love you too, Bells," he said, smiling at me. As I made my way slowly up the stairs, I could hear my dad pick up the phone to call Jacob and Billy. I smiled, knowing that even if Jake came here, he couldn't do any physical damage with the risk of Charlie coming home at any time.

Finally, I got to my room. After pulling the crutches and an outfit for tomorrow out of the closet, I collapsed on the bed. I smiled at the thought of not having to go to Jacob's house until my ankle healed. I wanted to share my joy with someone who truly knew what it meant to me.

So even though I'd only known him a matter of hours, I texted my new friend the good news.

_My dad says I'm not allowed to go to Jacob's house until the ankle is healed. HALLELUJAH!_

A few minutes later I got a reply.

_Congrats! This calls for a celebration. What do you say to rollerblading and some long distance running?_

"Ha, ha," I said to myself, my smile growing bigger at Edward's humor.

_Ha ha, you're so funny, Mr. Joker. I gotta get to bed, school in the morning. See you there?_ I typed. It didn't seem possible, but my smile grew even larger at the thought of seeing Edward tomorrow morning.

It took him less than a minute to respond.

_Of course you'll see me tomorrow. I have a perfect attendance record that I don't intend to break. Goodnight Bella. Better see you with crutches tomorrow morning._

I laughed out loud at the last sentence. For reassurance, I snapped a picture of the crutches and sent them in my message to him.

_I'll have them, pinky promise! Goodnight Edward._

Out of habit, I erased all the messages in my phone and erased any trace of Edward's call. It was lucky I could say I called Angela from the store, and even more lucky that Jacob couldn't interrogate her to see if I was telling the truth. He couldn't interrogate someone he didn't know well.

As I crawled under the covers, still dressed in the day's clothes, I thought back on the day. _How crazy it's been,_ I thought to myself, snuggling up to my pillows. As I closed my eyes, all I could think of was my growing excitement for school in the morning.

* * *

So? What do you think? Review, tell me what you're thinking, what you wish I'd add, anything you want me to write-be it for this story or a new story-pretty please!

Thank you so much for reading.

Erin


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. I'm so sorry, it's been a busy couple of weeks and this took longer than I planned to get up. I'm also sorry that it's short, I'll do my veeeerrrrrryyyyyy best to make the next few extra long. As well as all of the rest of the story...

So, please enjoy!

* * *

I awoke the next morning feeling groggy. Outside, I could hear the rain that didn't appear yesterday, and I sighed.

Suddenly, yesterday's events flooded my mind. I groaned, thinking about the crutches that awaited me. Sure, I was used to them. It didn't mean I liked them at all, even if I was happy to not hurt my ankle any more.

Taking everything much slower than usual, I showered and brushed my hair and teeth, then carefully examined my wrist and neck. No bruises were obvious, though I knew a layer of makeup would help in making sure no one noticed the yellowing on my neck. After carefully blotting on the foundation, I continued to my room, carefully wiggling into the jeans and sweater I'd picked out the night before.

I glared at the crutches, the last piece to my outfit today. I hated them. More than that, I hated Jacob for injuring me enough to have to use them.

I let myself fall back onto my bed. I didn't want to hate Jacob. I wanted to love him the way I thought I would when we first began dating. I wanted him to be my best friend again, the person I could tell anything to. It pained me to admit that I hated him, but any affection I'd had for him died long ago.

I groaned as I sat up, then reached for my cell phone on my night stand. The display lit up, alerting me to a new text message from Edward.

_English with Mason_

_Gov. with Jefferson_

_Trig with Varner_

_Spanish with Goff_

_Lunch_

_Bio with Banner_

_Gym with Clapp_

I smiled down at the phone as I punched in a reply.

_Wow, didn't you get lucky. You and I have the exact same class schedule! Just couldn't stay away from me, could you?_

His reply came quickly.

_Why yes, I did get lucky. I couldn't stay away from you at all, you're simply too irresistible. _

The idea of _me_ being irresistible had me snorting and blushing at the same time.

Rather than reply, I decided I would simply wait to talk to him when I arrived at school.

I eyed the crutches again, finally snagging them along and making my way down the stairs.

My dad was sitting at the table in the kitchen reading the newspaper when I arrived.

"Morning, Bells," he said, turning the page. "You look a little tired."

I laughed a bit as I grabbed a clean coffee mug from the sink. "Gee, thanks, Dad. I'm glad you think I look so great." The coffee was still hot, and the idea of the extra burst of energy made me happy.

He laughed, too. "Just commenting," he offered. "You ready to go?"

I took a sip of the coffee, feeling the warmth spread through me. I didn't want to leave it behind, but my inability to move quickly had us both running a bit behind, so I took another big sip before pouring it down the sink.I grabbed a granola bar out of the cupboard before saying "I'm ready to go."

With my crutches secured under my arms, I maneuvered my way to the police cruiser.

I shouldn't have been so surprised, but it caught me off guard to actually see my truck sitting in the driveway, right in it's parking space. I couldn't imagine why Edward had gone all that way back home just to have a parent help him bring it back here, but I was extremely happy to see it. And it was good for me, too, because I realized suddenly that my backpack was in the passenger seat of the truck. For once, I hadn't had homework for the weekend, so I left it in the truck on Friday.

"Dad, I gotta get my backpack real quick," I hollered, swinging myself to the truck.

" 'Kay, but we kind of need to hurry, Bella," he hollered back.

"Not a problem," I replied, opening the door.

The keys were still in the ignition, my backpack right where it had been last. Everything was untouched, save for a slip of white paper that rested in the driver's seat. I snagged my backpack off the passenger seat before carefully depositing the paper in my pocket. I would read it once I got to school, I decided, to save a couple more seconds.

Moving as fast as I could, I made my way to the cruiser. Maneuvering the crutches was a process, but I'd had practice, so I knew exactly how they should fit.

"Good to go," I told my dad, smiling.

As he drove through the water logged town toward the school, I took a moment to remember in detail everything that happened last night after Edward found me. Had I imagined the extreme concern I saw on his face? What about the fury that engulfed his emerald eyes whenever I would mention Jacob?

Had I really begun to trust him so quickly?

It seemed so strange to me that he could earn my trust within a matter of hours. Ever since Jacob turned abusive, I hadn't had it in me to trust anyone I didn't already know extremely well. Eventually, I stopped trusting anyone but my dad, Billy, and the doctors and nurses at the hospital. My best friends, Angela and Jessica, became only distant acquaintances, and the people I had just begun to befriend were pushed out completely. I'd lost the ability after my best friend began to turn my life into a living hell. So how was it this stranger had secured not only my trust, but my friendship, in less than 12 hours?

I sighed, staring out the window. Though I was confused by the turn of events, I was thankful I finally had someone I could talk to, a confidante. No, more than that. A friend. The word made me smile. I hadn't been able to genuinely call someone a friend in nearly a year.

_A year_.

The realization had me baffled. I swore to myself that, starting today, I would mend the friendships I had lost as well as strengthen the friendship between me and Edward.

My dad pulled into the school parking lot, then. Careful not to hit his head as a pulled the crutches out of the back seat, I began the lengthy process of getting out of the car with an injured ankle. Luckily and unluckily, I knew the process well, so it was fairly smooth going.

Finally I got out the car, backpack over my shoulder and my crutches secured on the wet pavement. My dad rolled down the passenger side window.

"You have a good day today, and be careful with that foot," he told me.

"I will, Dad. Promise." I stuck my pinky inside the car. Smiling, he hooked his pinky around mine, and we shook on it. "See you later," I called to him as I hobbled my way to the main office.

Inside, it was warm and cozy. Upon my entrance, Mrs. Cope, the secretary, gasped.

"Oh, Bella dear, what happened to your foot?"

"I just tripped and fell again, no big deal," I promised her, smiling. "But I did just want to tell the nurse that I was using crutches again, she told me to tell her whenever I used them."

"Of course, dear," replied Mrs. Cope. "I'll tell her, if you'd like. You ought to get to class!"

So I headed to class, stupidly and anxiously excited to see Edward.

* * *

Questions? Comments? **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Finally I got another chapter up. I won't make you wait.

Chapter 7!

* * *

Now that I wasn't there to hide, the meadow was much more beautiful.

Edward and I sat, side by side, on a large blanket, each working on our homework. The sun made an appearance today, illuminating the entire clearing in an ethereal glow. A slight breeze ruffled my hair and, I noticed, Edward's messy style as well. Birds sang to each other periodically, making the already comfortable silence even more peaceful. I smiled at it all, relishing in the relaxing warmth.

The past month had been a big change for me, in more ways than just finding Edward as a new friend. I'd slowly begun to rebuild my friendships, which was much easier than I'd expected, after several days. I recalled the first day in Biology, trying to make conversation with Jessica.

"_Hey, Jess," I greeted her awkwardly, doing my best to smile largely at her._

"_Hey," she mumbled back, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye before staring back down at her folder._

"_How have things been?" I pushed. I had never been so great at small talk, and it was strange to have to forge conversation with someone that I used to talk to so easily. I glanced at Edward from where he stood with Mr. Banner at the front of the room. He gave me an encouraging smile, then nodded toward Jessica. _

"_Uh, they've been going." No glance up this time. _

"_Look, Jess, I'm sorry." Jessica unwillingly tore her stare from the folder to me, shock obvious on her face. "I've been a sucky friend lately, and I'm sorry. There have just been…" I struggled with how to phrase it, not wanting to give anything away, but also not wanting to lie to my best friend. "Things have been complicated lately, it's been tough."_

"_Why didn't you just talk to me and Angela, Bella?" she asked me, not attempting to hide the hurt she felt. "You know we would've been there for you every step of the way. We wanted to help you, but you just closed off." I looked down at the books I held in my hands, too ashamed to meet her gaze. _Is this really what Jacob has done to me? _I asked myself. "We wanted to be there for you."_

"_I was stupid," I replied, tears forming in my eyes. I lifted one hand to wipe them away before they could fall. "I was scared with everything that happened with Sarah Black and I just…" Several tears found their way down my cheek against my will. "I closed out everyone." I looked up at her again, hoping she could see my sincerity. "I want to fix that, though. I miss you guys."_

_Jessica smiled sadly, then stood to give me a hug. I welcomed it, realizing just how much I had missed my best friends. "We miss you too, Bella. We really do. We're here for you, you've got to remember that." I nodded my head into her shoulder._

"_Thank you," I mumbled._

"_What are friends for?" she replied._

Since then, the friendship we'd had before came easily again. Angela welcomed me back without question. It felt nice to have the girls back together, even if it was only a couple days a week at lunch.

Due to my injury, my time with Jacob was extremely limited. This was great news to me, though I put on a sad face when I told people I hadn't seen him in several weeks. I could only really share my elation with Edward, who was equally as happy because me being away from Jacob meant that we had time together.

Every day, Edward picked me up for school, driving much slower than he would prefer, thanks to my pleading. "You're driving around an injured girl, the least you can do is calm her worries about getting in a car crash," I'd joke with him. During all our classes, we had arranged for us to sit together, which made everything much more enjoyable. Most days, we ate lunch together. Then, after school, he would pick me up and take me home. Edward would sit in the kitchen as I called Jacob to tell him I had made it home, and would I be seeing him tonight? He'd only said yes once, and the night was uneventful; just watching television until he determined it was time for him to go thirty minutes later. He hadn't attempted to see me since. After the call, Edward and I would do homework at one of our houses, then eat dinner. If I were at his home, he would drive me home, coming in to say hello to my dad before heading back home for the night. This afternoon was an exception. Edward had told me he'd been visiting the meadow often, and he thought the nice weather was a good excuse to bring me back under pleasant conditions.

My dad had really begun to like Edward. The two would often watch sports together over delivery pizza while I read next to Edward on the couch. It made me happy that the two got along, since I didn't see Edward leaving my life any time soon.

I'd also begun to get close to his parents as well. Carlisle and Esme had nearly become a second set of parents for me. Esme always made homemade meals when I was over, and was always more than happy to help me with anything. It was obvious in everything she did how much she loved her boys, and it was a joy to see the family together. Carlisle had been checking on my foot every time I was over, checking how it healed. It seemed it was healing slowly and I would need to stay off my feet for about three more weeks. I rejoiced the extension of time, simultaneously dreading when it would be fully healed.

I was smiling at the thought of these people I'd grown to care so much about. Just a month, and I'd found a new shelter from everything.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward asked, breaking me from my reverie. In the sunlight, his bronze hair seemed even brighter, like the color of a shiny new penny. His green eyes glistened, and the sight made me smile wider.

"Oh, nothing," I responded. "It's just such a great day." Carefully, I moved my homework off the blanket, laying my head back. The sun warmed my skin, a feeling I hadn't felt in months. I wished it could stay autumn forever.

Beside me, I heard the blanket rustle, then Edward was laying on his side, staring at me. I closed my eyes, letting myself relax entirely. I felt my hair moving beside me and smiled again. "What are you doing, Edward?"

"Just playing with your hair," he said nonchalantly. "Did you know that your hair has some red in it?"

"I do now," I replied, laughing. I heard his soft chuckle.

"It's really a good color for you," he informed me. I opened my eyes and found him smiling at me.

"I'm glad we met," I commented after a while.

"I am, too," he told me.

"We make a good team."

"Mmhmm," he murmured. "I still wish we had met under better circumstances." I sighed, looking away from him.

"Agreed," I said quietly. We both knew all too well that, while we had become fast friends, it was dangerous. After several more conversations about Jacob, Edward finally grasped the threat Jacob posed to me, to him. He still claimed that the risk was worth being my friend, but I was still unsure sometimes. I couldn't live with myself if Jacob hurt Edward.

"I wish you didn't ever have to go back to him." His voice took on a hard edge, as it always did when discussing Jake.

"Me too, Edward." I looked over at him again. He had turned onto his back. His lips showed no sign of their earlier smile, but were instead set into a hard line. Gently, I put my hand on his cheek, turning him toward me. "But what else are we supposed to do? He'd kill anyone I told, and I can't risk anyone's safety." I looked him straight in the eyes, hoping he understood. "I've taken a risk telling you, and it scares me every day."

"Bella, I'm not going to let him hurt you," he promised, taking my hand off his face, gripping it in his own hand. "I'm going to be careful. It's you I'm worried about."

I sighed, rolling back over, not letting go of his hand. I feared I enjoyed it too much, the feeling of his skin on mine. Were we in different circumstances, I might let myself develop feelings for the handsome man next to me, maybe kiss him one day, go on dates with him. I wished I had the opportunity.

"I have to do something about him," I said, surprising myself slightly. "I just don't know what." I sat up, resting my head on my knees.

"If you really want to do something," Edward commented, "I'm more than happy to help. You know that."

"I know," I replied, looking back up at him. He'd sat up and was staring at my again. Our hands were still clasped between us. His eyes seemed ever so slightly desperate, looking for a way.

"I've got an idea, at the very least," he murmured.

"And what might that be?"

"You tell Charlie about the abuse." Immediately, I began to interrupt, but Edward put his free hand over my mouth, silencing me. "Just listen," he told me, releasing his hand. "You tell him about Jacob. You tell him that you want to move to Phoenix with your mom. Have Charlie tell Jacob that he's forcing you to move. There's not much he can say against your father's word." He looked at me, waiting for my reply.

"I can't," I told him, feeling slightly defeated.

"Why not?" he protested. I could see frustration flare in his eyes.

"I'm already into my senior year of high school. It wouldn't do me any good to relocate in the middle of the year." I could see Edward trying to form a rebuddle already. "Charlie's never been on his own," I continued hurriedly. "He needs me around to help him out. And I don't want to leave him until I have to." I could tell his resolve was wavering slightly. "Plus, after this year, I'm going to college anyway. Jacob already told me he's not leaving the reservation, and I don't plan on staying here for college anyway." I left out my reasoning about Edward living here. After becoming so close to him, I couldn't leave so soon.

Edward sighed, running his free hand through his hair. He was silent a minute. "I guess," he said slowly, "I can see your point." I smiled a little. "We still have to find a solution, though." I nodded in reply. He looked up at me, disentangling our hands and wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, finding comfort in the warmth of his chest.

"Thank you for helping me, Edward," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Don't thank me, Bella. Please." His arms tightened around me. Again, the thought rose in my head that if I weren't with Jacob, maybe this would be more than a simple hug, a simple comfort for a girl in need. And again, I wished it were possible. I leaned further into his chest with the thought, relishing in the feeling of safety that washed over me.

_Maybe,_ I allowed myself to think, _things will turn out alright._

* * *

__I am so sorry it took so long to post this. My grandma was in town last week, so I was busy with family stuff. This week, I've been attempting to work on/finish my summer reading, so I've not been working on writing like I wanted. I hope to be better with updating, though who knows, with the school year starting.

Speaking of, I'll just announce this now, because it came to mind: starting August 15th, I'll be back at school. I'm taking 3 AP classes and Pre-Calc/Trig, and I'm also heavily involved in my school's theatre/orchestra, so I can't guarantee updates constantly. I swear to you though, I'm not abandoning this story, and I hope you all stick with me. I'm a pain, but thank you for your support so far.

Comments? Questions? Want to get to know me? **Review and PM me for anything at**** all.**

Thank you again for your support.

Erin


	8. Chapter 8

_**Please Read**_: I am so sorry it's taken me so long. School is crazy hectic, and the homework paired with rehearsals for our first show of the year and orchestra rehearsals for a trip we're taking to Disney over Spring Break and then homecoming coming up and class rings and everything IT'S CRAZY. I will try to update more often, though I can't guarantee anything. Yet again, though, I swear to you I am not dropping this story. I have a lot of ideas for this, and I couldn't drop this if I wanted to. So please, please, please stick with me.

Without further ado: chapter 8.

* * *

About a month into the school year, four new students appeared. Rumors began to spread immediately. Stories circulated that they were some form of royalty in another country, seeking an escape from the 'troubles and hardships palace life must bring'. Others guessed they were spies, dangerous world travelers that were gaining inside knowledge on a small town.

The truth was their parents had moved them here for a job. My fellow classmates were dismayed at the utter normality of their situation.

Everyone was still curious though. All four were orphans that became emancipated. So, once they all legally had their independence, the four moved from sunny Los Angeles, California to move to the rainiest, dullest town in the whole of the Olympic Peninsula. Despite the fact that they were unrelated, each had striking similarities. They all had skin that was ghostly white and golden eyes. All of them walked with an ethereal grace, as if they danced everywhere they went.

Of course, they all had their differences as well.

Alice Brandon, the smallest and peppiest, was (at most) 4'10" and was petite in the extreme. Her black hair was styled in a spiky pixie that accentuated her sharp features. Her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, was the exact opposite. He was tall and lanky, reminding me of a character in a Tim Burton movie almost. His hair was a golden shade of blonde, and though I'd only heard his voice once near my locker, I'd caught a hint of the most heavenly southern drawl. Jasper's cousin Rosalie Hale was the definition of gorgeous. She was just taller than average height and had the body of a Victoria's Secret Angel. Her hair was the exact same shade as Jasper's and flowed elegantly to the middle of her back. Her hulking boyfriend Emmett McCarty was the human incarnation of a bear. He was taller than Jasper's already tall height by at least six inches. His brown hair was cropped short and somehow added to his eternal smile. In all the time's I'd seen Emmett around school, he'd always been smiling, laughing, smirking, or some variation of joy.

They were the people everyone wanted to know, but just couldn't approach.

"It's just that they're…" Edward tried to describe them one day at lunch, moving his hands in elaborate gestures, attempting to portray his point. "Ya know?"

"Mmhmm," I'd mumbled, laughing at how serious he was with his gesturing. "That made it abundantly clear."

Edward laughed in response, lightly punching my arm. "You do get what I'm trying to say though, right?"

"I do, I do," I responded. "They're just…different."

"Exactly!" Edward exclaimed. "I just can't describe exactly how."

"I know, it almost as if they're not from Earth."

"Assuming that were true, there would be one major issue."

"And what would that be?" I questioned him jokingly, smiling."

"Why would anyone want to move to Forks?"

"You just asked the question I've been wondering since I saw them," I responded, half joking.

Regardless of their reasons for moving here, their arrival had all of Forks and even much of La Push wondering.

"So, new kids," Jacob had commented one day during our daily phone call.

"Mmhmm, they seem pretty nice," I'd commented, not really sure how to respond.

"Hmph," he'd grunted. "I guess. New people in town make me feel weird," he'd said with a hint of malice in his tone. My heart began to beat much quicker in worried anticipation.

"Really?" I'd responded, hoping to not sound so nervous. A million situations in which Jacob discovered my friendship with Edward—a newcomer—ran through my head. None of them wound up pretty.

"Yeah. I'd suggest staying away from them. Even dad's saying so."

"I will," I answered. I still felt nervous, but it wasn't like Jacob to not get straight to the point, so I felt as if I were mostly out of the water.

"'Kay. Gonna go. Bye," was Jacob's muttered response before hanging up. I smiled, relieved to be off the phone.

Before I knew it though, my foot was nearly healed, and Jacob was becoming more and more interested in me again. He'd begun calling me before school, during lunch, after school, and before I went to bed, checking up on me, demanding to know where I was. As he began calling more, I began insisting that any time Edward and I spent together was at my house and only directly after school.

The day before I was officially regarded as healed, Edward and I took a chance and spent the afternoon in our meadow again.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bella," he'd begun, apropos of nothing, "I'd be happy to break your foot again for you if it meant you didn't go back to him." Though the statement was phrased as a joke, the look on his face portrayed nothing but worry and a hint of anger.

I sighed heavily. "I wish I could take you up on that offer," I tried to joke. "But don't you think it would look a little suspicious if every time I was supposed to see him again, I was injured?" I could see a protest forming in his eyes, so I hastily continued, "I know that I've only been injured once, but believe me when I say I'd be more than willing to continue hurting myself each time just to not have to see Jacob, and it would eventually be suspicious."

Edward sighed this time, laying back. "I know," he admitted. "It's just…" he began, then abruptly sat up and took me in his arms. "Bella, you deserve so much better than that monster."

Several tears made their way down my cheeks. "I wish I could find a better way out than to just wait," I finally said, my voice cracking. As more tears began to fall and I began to really cry, Edward held me tighter. His fingers ran through my hair comfortingly.

"I'll try to think of something," he promised. "I can't stand seeing you like this anymore. I can't stand it knowing that you're going to be back at his house tomorrow, knowing that he'll hurt you."

He gently pulled me out of his shoulder, staring me straight in the eyes. "I'll do everything I can to make this better for you, Bella. I swear to you that I'll try to fix this."

"Edward, you shouldn't have to fix this," I told him, crying harder still. "It's not your fault-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I want to, Bella." His eyes held more determination than I'd seen in them yet. "I know we haven't really known each other long, but you've quickly become my best friend, and I cannot live with myself unless I've at least tried to keep you safe."

I leaned into his chest again, and he wrapped his arms tightly around my body. "I just don't want you getting hurt," I told him.

"I can take care of myself, Bella," he promised me. "I can't guarantee I'll be able to fix it right away or even at all, but I'll try. I just have to think up a brilliant plan." I laughed at his tone a bit, though I knew he was completely serious.

We stayed like that for several minutes. I felt no reason in the world to move from the arms of my best friend. Again, the thought passed through my mind that maybe this was what Edward and I would do if we could date: just sit in the meadow for hours, just enjoying the company of one another. I smiled at the idea. For those few minutes that we sat like that, I was entirely at ease, entirely happy.

Suddenly my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I took my phone from my pocket, telling Edward, "It's probably my dad wondering when we'll be back."

But one look at the phone in my hand had me struggling to breathe.

It was Jacob.

* * *

Thoughts? Questions? Criticism? Review review review!


	9. Author's Note: I'M SORRY

**Author's Note**

Okay, I suck. Majorly.

I am so sorry it's been so long. This semester has been kind of hell.

It has been waaaaaaay too long since I've updated, for which I am so sorry.

But let me promise you something right now: I am not giving up on this story. I love this story so much. It'll be hard for me to update regularly, but I'm going to try my best to update much, much, much more. You all deserve that.

So, I will start working on a chapter directly after I post this. Hopefully it will be up by tomorrow morning.

Again, I am so crazy sorry, I suck.

Thank you for putting up with me.

Erin


End file.
